


Byline From The Future

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future, SuperCorp, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Midway through season 5 Winn comes back from the future for a visit. Kara and Lena areTrying to be friends again, but there is still distance between them. Winn lets slip a byline he discovered in the future where Kara’s name was NOT Kara Danvers.





	Byline From The Future

Set midway through season 5.

Kara and Lena have sort of made up. Well they haven’t really, kind of. After a few months Lena let her anger go towards Kara, or it became less than it was at least. After several long and painful conversations with Kara she finally agreed to try and be friends with her again. The only thing was that it wasn’t the same as it was before, not because Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, but before they just weren’t as close as they were before Lex ruined everything. Lena felt distant to Kara, she didn’t feel like she could tell her anything anymore. She didn’t feel like she could hug Kara for more than a second anymore. Frankly it was hard for her to be in a room with Kara by herself. Not because she didn’t want to be alone with Kara or be her friend, but because something was missing. It just wasn’t the same.

Kara had equally noticed the distance in their renewed friendship. At first she thought that it would just slowly take time to get better, so they could be as close as they were before. But after a few months it didn’t seem to be getting better. In fact it seemed to be getting worse, and Kara hated it. She hated that she felt like she couldn’t say certain things around Lena anymore, even though she’d made a promise to never keep anything from Lena again. She just didn’t feel like she could tell Lena her feelings and decompress with her about her day.

During this same time Winn has come back for  a visit to see everyone for a few weeks before he goes back to the Legion in the future. 

Presently Winn and Kara are sitting in Kara’s apartment watching TV. Prior to this everyone came over for a game night, and to see Winn, Alex, Brainy, Nia, Kelly, J’onn and even Lena. Lena was the first to leave the game night, and this had become a usual occurrence nowadays, whereas previously Lena would be the last to leave Kara’s apartment, and in fact some times would just end up falling asleep on the couch, or going to bed with Kara. But that wasn’t the case anymore.

Once everyone was gone and Winn and Kara were left, Kara let out a big sigh.

“What’s the matter?” Winn asks Kara, noticing how dejected Kara is.

“Oh nothing it’s just.... my friendship with Lena just hasn’t been the same. Don’t get me wrong I’m so glad she’s speaking to me and we text occasionally, but I still feel like there’s so much distance between us. I feel like we went from being best friends who can’t get enough of each other to acquaintances who just pretend to be friendly to each other.” Kara admits.

Winn gets a weird look on his face.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m sure things will sort out.” Winn says and quickly looks away.

“What was that?” Kara asks having noticed how weird Winn was being.

“What? Nothing?” Winn says flustered, getting up from the couch and walking to Kara’s kitchen.

Kara gets up to follow Winn.

“Winn you’re not telling me something. What is it?” Kara asks sternly.

When spews our a few incoherent words in an attempt to speak. Kara just gives him a death stare.

“I can’t tell you. It could screw up the time line.” Winn finally says.

“Tell me what? Do you know something about me and Lena?” Kara asks.

“I.... I can’t say.” Winn says still flustered.

“Winn I swear if you know something about Lena and I and you don’t tell me I will personally travel to the future to find out and then come back here to kick your ass for not telling me.” Kara says with slight anger in her voice.

Winn gulps.

“Okay fine fine, you win. But if this screws up the future it’s on you, not me!” Winn says.

Kara just nods.

Winn sighs.

“While with the Legion on one mission we went back to Earth. As you know a lot of the records of Earth were destroyed by a mass extinction event sometime in the next thousand years. Anyway, while we were on Earth I was curious to see if I could find anymore unearthed history. Long story short I found an article you will write for CatCo about Supergirl in the future. I didn’t read the article, as if I knew about stuff you were going to face I could never come back here. But what I did notice was your name on the byline. You weren’t credited as Kara Danvers, you were credited as Kara Danvers-Luthor.” Winn explains.

“What?” Kara says confused after a few moments pause.

“That’s the reason Mon-El has decided never to return to your present. He didn’t want to damage the past, or your future, and him being here, with how you felt about him could hamper that.” Winn says.

“So you’re telling that..... if my name in the future is Kara Danvers-Luthor...... that means.....” Kara begins.

“That means that you marry Lena. Unless you marry Lex or Lillian for some crazy reason.” Winn says.

“We.... marry? I....... I’ve got to go see Lena.” Kara says as she heads for the window.

“Kara wait you can’t!” Winn pleads. But it falls on deaf ears as Kara chooses to ignore him.

Kara flies across the city to Lena’s apartment. As she approaches she sees that the lights are still on, so thankfully for her Lena hasn’t gone to bed. 

Kara touches down on the balcony and contemplated what she should do. She could knock from the balcony, but that seemed a bit weird. She couldn’t see Lena, and had no intention of using her x-ray vision to locate her. So Kara instead decides to open the balcony door and go inside.

“Lena.... it’s me Kara. I need to talk to you.” Kara calls out.

Kara hears a sudden movement from the direction of Lena’s bedroom. Soon Kara sees Lena come walking out of her room with a grumpy look on her face.

“Kara this is completely inappropriate! You can’t just fly in here. Not anymore. We don’t have that kind of relationship.” Lena says angrily.

The words hit Kara hard.

“I know, and I’m sorry. It kills me how much distance is between us. I want nothing more than to hug you and cuddle up on the couch with you and tell you mundane things like how I feel. I want nothing more than for us to be best friends again.” Kara says.

“Kara it’s not just simple like that. It’s going to take time. It may never happen. Things have changed.” Lena says.

Kara sighs.

“I know. But.... but when you agreed to try and be friends with me again I told you I’d never keep anything from you again, and I intend to keep that promise for as long as I live.” Kara says.

“Okay.... so what haven’t you told me?” Lena asks.

“I was talking to Winn after you left. I told him how much it hurts me that our friendship isn’t what it used to be. He told me we’d be okay, but was really weird about it. Anyway long story short in the future Winn found an article of mine that I’ll write one day, and my name on the byline read Kara Danvers-Luthor.....” Kara says.

Lena gets a shocked expression across her face.

“We...... we..... marry?” Lena asks confused.

Kara nods.

“Yeah..... and..... and finding that out made me realise I’ve been keeping another secret. Maybe even from myself. I love you.” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara in the eyes and soaks in her words.

“You...... you love me?” Lena asks.

“Yes...” Kara nods.

Lena takes a step closer to Kara and looks at her closely for a moment, as if she’s examining her face. Finally Lena leans in and places a kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara quickly kisses back.

“I..... I thought you ruined it...... But I love you too Kara.” Lena says as she breaks away from the kiss.

The two women are together again, their bond has been rekindled, and thanks to knowledge from the future it has become something much more than before.


End file.
